clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My Thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (12/11)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Balance changes are located here Hog Rider: Hit speed to 1.6sec (from 1.5sec), first attack comes 0.1sec slower As much as I love using Hog Rider I believe that nerf was needed but I would prefer a sight radius increase so kiting the Hog Rider with buildings will be much easier and will promote the use of buildings in Clash Royale. Knight: Hit speed to 1.2sec (from 1.1sec) I am kind of disappointed with this nerf as the problem is not his dps but his health, for 3 elixir can soak up a lot of damage and his health allows him to survive many attacks with a slither of health. He will still be very strong on defense but his dps nerf makes him a bit weaker on offense. However, his nerf does give an opportunity for the other mini tanks to shine in the arena. Prince: Hitpoints +5%, hit speed to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) Yes we got a Prince buff but I don't think this buff is enough since he cost 5 elixir and his charge damage does not one shot a Witch or Ice Wizard. Just give him a 10% damage buff and I think the Prince will be a strong card. Damage Spells (Fireball, Lightning, Zap, Log, Poison, Rocket, Arrows): Damage -5% to Crown Towers This nerf is very interesting since there were some complaints about Rocket cycle and the player with the higher damage spell can always chip your tower down faster. This is actually a pretty significant nerf for Rocket since before he did 493 damage at lv 7 to crown towers and now he will only deal 431. Ice Golem: Death Damage slow effect duration to 1sec (from 2sec) Why did the Ice Golem get a nerf he was a balanced mini tank I believe this nerf is unnecessary since this mini tank actually requires more skill than the Knight to use but does perform very well if used correctly Skeleton Barrel: Added Death Damage That is good and all !but need to know the damage and radius of the death damage before I can analyze the Skeleton barrel Giant Skeleton: Hitpoints +5% It's a buff but I don't think this buff will cause some major interactions and I highly doubt that this buff is going to make any impact on Giant Skeleton usage. Guards: Damage +5%, hitpoints +5%, hit speed to 1.1sec (from 1.2sec) This is the best balance change in this update as Guards are finally going to have a chance in the arena. A 5% damage and health buff means their stats at lv 4 is Health 90(from 86) Damage 90(from 86) DPS 81(from 71). However, this is when I just use the calculator and sometimes Supercell is known to round of the stats so I can assume that their health and damage should be around 90-93. Goblins (affects Goblins, Goblin Gang, Goblin Barrel): Damage -6% ''' Goblins are that one balanced card you should not touch and now they are getting an unnecessary nerf. Yes, I understand that the nerf was needed for the Goblin Gang and Goblin barrel but the Goblins themselves are balanced and I believe they should have nerf the Goblin Barrel and Goblin Gang without nerfing the Goblins. '''Elixir Collector: Hitpoints -13% Woah that's a huge health nerf for the Elixir Collector and I suddenly have a feeling that Elixir Collector will be an underpowered card since it cost 6 elixir and a Fireball will now cripple the Elixir Collector. Bugs or glitches Mortar - FIXED: Minimum range bug ''' I got nothing '''Inferno Dragon, Inferno Tower - FIXED: Damage not resetting after breaking through a shield (e.g. Guards, Dark Prince, Cannon Cart) Well, now we know the Inferno cards will reset their damage if a shield is broken and I am happy since that would make the Guards and maybe Dark Prince a Strong Inferno distraction. Conclusion I give this balance change a 3/10 You can do better than this Reason: Supercell this is one of the few times I am disappointed with your balance changes as some cards like Knight needed a health nerf not damage nerf, some cards like Ice Golem and Goblins should not get a nerf and giving cards minor buffs like Giant Skeleton won't affect much give a meaningful buff to the Giant Skeleton something that will make him strong again. Finally, most buildings are still weak, cards like the Flying Machine and Dart Goblin haven't received a buff also no Furnace nerf. However, on the bright side, you did buff the Prince, Guards and nerf the Hog Rider and I am happy with that. What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) ''' '''Buffs for Bomb Tower, Barbarians, Giant Skeleton, Goblin Hut, Barbarian Hut, Tesla, Cannon, Wizard, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Skeletons, Tombstone, Bowler, Mirror, Clone and DART GOBLIN '''Nerfs '''for Furnace. Category:Blog posts